


Hero

by ARose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Short, hero - Freeform, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Prompt: Hero





	

Back when I was a no name YouTube, only a boy that wanted to make people happy even if barely anyone saw me, you were my hero.

You, with brown hair not yet dyed with colour and kind eyes, were the one who I looked up to and wanted to be like. You drove me forward and only powered my desire to spread happiness.

While back then I was not as loud (really, I was actually pretty quiet), I was glad I could make people smile. And while I did that, laughed at video games and talked to my small audience, you were the one I watched.

I watched, I smiled, I laughed. You were my happiness in the world of videos.

And I thank you for that. You were a hero, to so many people and yet, you called us your heros. And I will never be able to give back that feeling to you, I won't be able to explain how when I felt down sometimes you were the one I went to.

But that's fine. Because even if you don't know, that feeling hasn't faded. And you see, day by day, the effect your videos have on people. And that's enough.

And now I, someone who was only a fan and wished I could be as strong as you, have people who look up to me the same as I had you.

So that's enough.

It's enough, and I thank you that you were my hero when no one really knew me.

And so, as I start up my recording setup and talk to you on Skype, I wonder if you know how much you mean to me.

But even if you don't, I still want to say to you a few words;

"Thank you Mark,"

"Thank you for being my hero."


End file.
